disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cree Summer
Cree Summer Francks is an American actress, voice actress, and singer. She is best known for being the original voice of Penny in the 1983 cartoon series Inspector Gadget, as well as voicing Elmyra Duff in and its crossover , Susie Carmichael in and its spin-off , Valerie Gray in , Maxine "Max" Gibson in , Foxxy Love in , Numbuh 5 in , Magma in the video game , Yvonne and Gordon in , Cleo in ' , Dulcy the Dragon in Season 2 of the SatAM version of , and Witch Haggar in . She has also done work on several Disney productions, most notably voicing Kida in Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Disney Filmography Movies *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Kida *Atlantis: Milo's Return: Kida *Bambi II: Mena *An Extremely Goofy Movie: Co-Ed (girl at Club) *Toy Story 4: Additional Voices Television shows *101 Dalmatians: The Series: Princess *Bonkers: Alto the Young Toon Saxophone (one episode) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: Savy SL2 (one episode) *The Buzz on Maggie: Rayna Cartflight *Dave the Barbarian: Mona, Nona, and Sheebor (one episode) *Gargoyles: Hyena *Jungle Cubs: Prince Louie (season 2) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series: Lana and Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid: Pearl *Disney's Doug: Beebe Bluff (commercials and bumpers only) *Kim Possible: Additional Voices *The Proud Family: Peabo and Dijonay's siblings *The Replacements: Nature Activist (one episode) *The Weekenders: Mrs. Descartes, Penny Descartes, and Todd Descartes *Sheriff Callie's Wild West: Priscilla Skunk *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: Additional voices *Guardians of the Galaxy: Nebula, Meredith Quill, and Victoria *Miles from Tomorrowland: Maya Kitumba and Tech Bot (one episode) *Avengers Assemble: Darlene Wilson (one episode) *Pepper Ann: Tessa and Vanessa James *Ultimate Spider-Man: Madame Web *W.I.T.C.H.: Ember, the Pain *Vampirina: Edna Peepleson *[[DuckTales (2017 series)|''DuckTales (2017)]]: Pink Terra-firmian, Amunet Video games *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' - Kida, Atlantean Child Disney Roles Alto Saxophone.png|'Alto' (Bonkers) Hyenagargoyles.jpg|'Hyena' (Gargoyles) Untitled 275.jpg|'Pearl' (The Little Mermaid TV series) Louiejungle cubs.png|'Prince Louie' (Jungle Cubs; season 2) Princess 9.jpg|'Princess' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Tessa and Vanessa.jpg|'Tessa and Vanessa James' (Pepper Ann) Co-Ed.jpg|'Co-Ed' (An Extremely Goofy Movie) Kidagakash-disney906.jpg|'Kida Nedakh' (Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Atlantis: Milo's Return) Char 34346.jpg|'Peabo' (The Proud Family) Screen Shot 2017-09-19 at 10.07.03 AM.png|'Dijonay's siblings' (The Proud Family) char 63607.jpg|'Savvy SL2' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Mena (Bambi 2).jpg|'Mena' (Bambi II) Rayna.png|'Rayna Cartflight' (The Buzz on Maggie) Char 32086.jpg|'Penny Descartes' (The Weekenders) Char 1186.jpg|'Todd Descartes' (The Weekenders) 250px-Priscilla Skunk.png|'Priscilla Skunk' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Polly May Porcupine.png|'Polly May Porcupine' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) GOTG AS 130.png|'Nebula' (Guardians of the Galaxy (TV series)) Madame web 1.png|'Madame Web' (Ultimate Spider-Man) Darlene Wilson.jpg|'Darlene Wilson' (Avengers Assemble TV series) Dog Show Registratior.png|'Dog Show Judge' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Lana Lilo & Stitch The Series.jpg|'Lana' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) char 67936.jpg|'Mona' (Dave the Barbarian) char 67935.jpg|'Nona' (Dave the Barbarian) char 67934.jpg|'Sheebor' (Dave the Barbarian) Ember, the Pain.jpg|'Ember, the Pain' (W.I.T.C.H. TV series) Nature Activist.png|'Nature activist' (The Replacements) Doug and the Bluffington 5 (3).jpg|'Beebe Bluff' (commercials and bumpers only) Edna.jpeg|'Edna Peepleson' (Vampirina) Amunet.png|'Amunet' (Ducktales reboot) Gallery Cree Summer behind the scenes Atlantis.jpg|Cree Summer behind the scenes of Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Cree Summer Atlantis premiere.jpg|Cree Summer at premiere of Atlantis: The Lost Empire in June 2001. Category:People Category:African American people Category:1960s births Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Bambi Category:The Jungle Book Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Bonkers Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Kim Possible Category:The Replacements Category:People from California Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Marvel Comics Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Musicians Category:Native American people Category:The Proud Family Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Pepper Ann Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Voice actresses Category:Singers Category:A Goofy Movie Category:American people Category:Vampirina Category:Disney's Doug Category:Goofy Category:DuckTales Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:The Weekenders Category:Video game voice actors Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Fox Category:Henry Hugglemonster Category:Toy Story